Forum:2018-02-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-02-14 (Wednesday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-02-19 (Monday) By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Wooster is now in Maximum Oh Shit state. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:28, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : His loyalty to Gil is now against his loyalty to Albia. Argadi (talk) 10:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Well, it isn't really; de-Klausing Gil is in Albia's interest too. But I agree that from what he knows right now it must seem to Wooster that he's being asked to keep a secret from Albia for unknown reasons. Bkharvey (talk) 17:19, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Hmm, I feel like I'm missing something. Bang is acting in a very uncharacteristic way. She seems almost giddy. Maybe it's just being in a gang of (not-exactly-)pirates, but a week ago she was making that sick-puppy face at Tarvek because she was so worried about Gil. It seems unlikely that that situation has been resolved yet. Is she deliberately acting so that everyone will believe this story about turning Gil in for hijacking the Ogo-Pogo? If so, it's a hitherto-unsuspected skill. So, is their plan that when they're all presented to Her Majesty they'll reveal that they really went through all this just to get access to a good lab that isn't full of Wulfenbach minions? Bkharvey (talk) 05:44, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : My prediction: Tarvek will try to pretend to be Gil, or be introduced to Albia as the guy who was "mistaken" for Gil and arrested (echoing his kidnapping by Othar and Sanaa way back when.). And then they... I dunno.. try to smuggle the real Gil off the Tortoise and get him cured covertly? In any event, there has to be some weasel-type scheming reason why there hasn't even been any mention of Tarvek yet. And Bang isn't that great an actress- her line to Wooster was hamfisted in the extreme. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:57, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :: "Gilgamesh Wulfenbach...... MASTER OF DISGUISE!" Not like there hasn't been a mixup with the two before... Anyhoo, I think that Tarvek will explain the situation to Her Royal Majesty, that Gil did it to extricate him from both his family's clutches and from Tweedle's assassins, to pay off the captain's bounty, and then to set him up with said Wulfenbach Minion-Free Lab. And also get Agatha involved; I'm sure she'll be elated her two toys...err... boys are both alright and around again. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:10, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: True that that line was a little awkward, but no more so than in a similar situation! And for the same reason -- each woman is telling each man "Just shut up and play along." But you(Geoduck42)'re right that that settles that Bang is being manic on purpose. Oh, and it also tells us why she's dressed like that! She's incognito. The Brits are not to know that she's a Wulfenbach (sorta-)minion. ➤ ::: As for whether Tarvek will or won't pretend to be Gil, wouldn't that be awfully difficult? All these British master spies must know what Gil looks like. And, unlike Wooster, Trelawney has no mixed loyalties to contend with; I can't imagine that she'd... oh, except that she's friends with Hawkins, maybe friends enough to trust that whatever Hawkins is up to isn't against the interest of Her Majesty. Hmm, maybe that's why they're making a point of letting us know the two ladies are friends. But still, they're running the risk that there won't be a third master spy present at the Audience who'd recognize Gil, or recognize Tarvek, or just fail to recognize Tarvek as Gil. So I'm leaning toward the MadCat221 side of the dispute. ➤ ::: But if the plan is to tell all to the Queen, why not tell all right now? Is the mysterious Queen somehow expected to be more sympathetic to the plan than the Admiral would be? Oh, and also, it really matters to what extent Gil (and Klaus-in-Gil) go along with the plan! Which, by the way, is a reason they might not want to get Agatha involved at this stage. On past evidence, seeing her would freak Klaus out and make the plan that much harder. ➤ ::: So now that it gotten through my thick skull that Hawkins is a lesbian, does her first remark in panel 2 mean that she wants to change Trelawney's sexual preference? ➤ ::: And finally (for tonight anyway), Bang pretending not to know Wooster made me think of they met. Because they were sort of on opposite sides at that moment, it never really struck me until now that they're both inhabitants of Castle Wulfenbach. Did Bang know who Wooster was then? It doesn't sound like it, from what she says to him. I would have expected something more like "You need to think about where your bread is buttered" instead. Bkharvey (talk) 08:07, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::: It's very unlikely that Bang doesn't know who Wooster is. She was in Paris with Gil when Wooster was hanging around with him, and she'd have seen him on Castle Wulfenbach. She probably also knew all along he was a British spy. As for Hawkins, well, she's flirting with a woman she finds attractive. Some people enjoy flirting, regardless of the chances of the flirting leading to an actual relationship. MasakoRei (talk) 08:57, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Did anyone else notice the stitches around Bang's neck? It looks like she was beheaded and then zapped back. MasakoRei (talk) 08:32, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : Argadi (talk) 10:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : When Bang is sparring with Gil on Castle Wulfenbach, we get a clear look at her neck, and there are no scars. So it's either makeup, or a retcon on the Foglios' part. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, I that, too. I think the Foglios forgot about the earlier scene and just wanted Bang to have the "baddest" scars of all as the alpha pirate. After all, even Klaus's scars disappear occasionally. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:35, February 17, 2018 (UTC) : Amazing. I didn't notice it at all, but now you've mentioned it I can barely see anything else today. Bkharvey (talk) 17:27, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : P.S. What you can't see now is the actual cut she got from Jaron. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 18:41, February 17, 2018 (UTC) One more question... Hawkins is now in on the plot, right? Monday, Tarvek was trying to persuade her that this was a straightforward mutiny against Gil, but if she still thought that, how would they have explained to her the need for Bang to be disguised? And, like Bang, Hawkins is acting a little too manic. Bkharvey (talk) 23:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : Hawkins will have that lady-killer tattoo, if it takes a skin graft! -- SpareParts (talk) 22:48, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait, I get it: We know that Albia hates Klaus, and we know that it's literally unthinkable to oppose her wishes, and she's going to wish Klaus(-in-Gil) to die, and Bob's your uncle! (Kind of like Lucrezia telling Vrin to die...) (Now if only Albia also hates Lucrezia...) Bkharvey (talk) 23:43, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Typo (emailed in): Last panel, "Ye'll all to be presented..." should be either "Ye'll all be presented" or (more likely, more piratical) "Ye're all to be presented." Also, not sure about this, in panel 4, what's with the "the" in "It's the Gilgamesh Wulfenbach"? At first I just glossed over it, thinking there are titles like that ("the Dalai Lama") and at least one adjoining of it to an ordinary name ("the Donald"), and also there's an artist friend of mine whose actual birth certificate name is TheArthur Wright. But really none of those situations apply to Gil. Is this a typo too, or is it some sort of idiom I'm not recognizing? (Yes, there's also an idiom "Are you the Bob Dylan?" But if that's the intent, the typography is off.) Bkharvey (talk) 02:52, February 17, 2018 (UTC) : It's that last one. "You're'' the Zaphod Breeblebrox?" "No, just ''a Zaphod Breeblebrox, didn't you hear, I come in six-packs." --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:06, February 17, 2018 (UTC) In the "Brian catches on slow" category: Bang's comment about the belaying pin is telling Wooster "I, who as you know am on Gil's side, am in favor of this thing that's happening, so you can relax." But it's not clear Wooster is getting the message. Bkharvey (talk) 02:08, February 19, 2018 (UTC)